


Strobes and Stilettos

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rave, Size Kink, This is Kinkier Than Anticipated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Keith drags Shiro to a rave and promptly disappears. But Shiro finds company in a gorgeous Lantino instead.





	Strobes and Stilettos

**Author's Note:**

> Oof my first official Voltron fic. I hope it's good.  
> Beta'd by AshestheTerrible

The lights flashed and the music pulsed, setting the heart rate of the ravers as they undulated and writhed on the dance floor. Shiro glanced around nervously from the makeshift bar, trying to find any signs of Keith, who had promptly abandoned him the moment they’d arrived. His friend had, it seemed, vanished into thin air.

Thin air might not be the best term. Every breath Shiro took filled his lungs with the thick, heady scent of sweat and sex and drugs and vomit. It made the man a bit sick at first, but he turned to order a drink. He would have to wait out Keith’s wild streak. “Vodka, two shots, neat.” If he was going to have to deal with this place until god knows whenever Keith would be ready to go, he was going to try to enjoy it.

Shiro slammed back both shots the moment they were set out, desperately needing his senses to get at least a little fuzzy so he wouldn’t notice the vomit smell as badly. He turned back around to watch the crowd dancing, breathing in the marijuana tinged air to try and get a second hand high. He heard a little laugh beside him and was taken aback when he turned to look.

A young man that Shiro could only describe as godlike was seated beside him now, beautiful caramel skin glistening with sweat beneath the strobe lights. Gorgeous blue eyes framed in thick lashes stared back at him, a smile curled on the red lips beneath. At just a look, Shiro wanted nothing more than to bury his hands in the man’s chocolate curls. But those red lips were talking now, and god did that voice sound like music.

“You’re not gonna get anything just breathing. Why don’t you come play with me a bit instead?” Shiro thought for a moment, sending out one last look to spot Keith before standing. “I’ve got nothing better to do. Lead the way.” Those crimson lips grinned wide, exposing the pearly whites beneath, before the young man stood, grabbing Shiro’s hand and pulling him along the edge of the crowd. His eyes wandered over the leggy bombshell, dragging over the fringe of his cut-off jeans and hanging on his exposed midriff. His tent was practically pitched just from the sight of his companion’s ass, let alone the way the jewel-studded mesh tights strained on the lovely flesh of his thighs.

Shiro soon found himself in one of the abandoned offices of the warehouse, sandwiched between the door and his vixenous guide. He brought his hands up to touch the bare caramel waist, chuckling. “So, what do I get to call you? Or do I have to make something up?” His quip was met with a lovely chuckle. “You can call me Lance~. What about you, stud?” Shiro bit his lip and groaned as Lance slid down his body. “Shiro… Shit, you’re not wasting any time, are you?” Another gorgeous laugh. “We’re not getting any younger, right? Now, let’s see if you’re up to spec~.”

Lance unzipped Shiro’s pants and pulled them and the man’s underwear down in on emotion. He grinned at the treasure beneath, and Shiro found himself blushing. “I uh.. I've never gotten that reaction.. mostly ‘wow’ and ‘not gunna happen’.” Lance started stroking, causing his captive to come on a moan. “Well, ‘wow’ totally applies. I wonder how far I can get my lipstick to stain~.”

Before Shiro could reply, Lance was already taking the head into his mouth. Shiro shivered and pushed a hand into his vixen’s hair, groaning with pleasure. “Eager, baby? If you’re not careful, you’ll choke.” Lance gave him a playful little glare, pulling back. “Worried about your new kitten, daddy~?” He grinned at Shiro’s delighted shiver. “You like that, huh? You think it’s sexy when little Lancey call you daddy and sucks you off~?” A groan escaped the taller man’s throat and he fisted his hand in Lance’s hair. “I think ‘little Lancey’ needs to stop being a fucking tease and swallow my cock instead.” A sweet giggle came from the young man as he obliged, taking Shiro back into his mouth and sucking happily. Soon, Shiro was lost in the way Lance moved his head and tongue and hands, leaning against the door heavily and thrusting to the warm mouth.

He could feel the music pulsing through the building and his body as he let himself sink further into the skilled ways Lance moved his mouth. He felt himself getting close and pushed Lance back, panting harshly. The young man looked up at him, panting as well. He looked confused, but one look into Shiro’s lustful eyes had him grinning and wobbling to his feet. Shiro licked his teeth appreciatively as he watched Lance wiggle out of his tight little shorts. He quickly grabbed the vixen and pushed him up against the door, growling possessively as his hand travelled down to find a plug in Lance’s ass.

“Been a bit of a slut tonight, Lancey? Trying to give your new daddy sloppy seconds?” Lance groaned and bit his painted lips as Shiro’s hand came down hard on his ass. “N-no~! I-I got ready before I got here, daddy~!” Shiro growled again, satisfied by the answer. He ripped part of the mesh of Lance’s tights, pulling the plug out and dropping it onto Lance’s shorts. “What a good boy~. I bet you tried really hard to find someone before I showed up, didn’t you? I bet you tried so very hard to find someone big enough to satisfy your slutty hole.”

Lance cried out sweetly as his ass was smacked again, pushing back to rub his ass against Shiro’s cock. “Yes daddy! I tried being really slutty but no one was big enough!” Shiro chuckled and ground against his new lover’s eager hole. “Impatient, baby boy? Beg and I’ll fuck you nice and hard.”

“Please! Please, daddy, fuck me with your big hard cock until no one else can make me come! I need you inside, ramming me ha-!!” He was cut off with a cry as Shiro suddenly thrust into his hole. Shiro grabbed each of Lance’s wrists, using them to pull him back with each thrust. Lance screamed in the best ways as he rammed into him. God, he hadn’t fucked in so long. And now he had such a sexy, tight boy begging for his cock to go deeper.

He leaned forward, moving his arms around Lance’s torso and letting him brace against the door. Shiro groaned happily as he thrust, biting hard into Lance’s shoulder. Lance cried out with pleasure, and soon Shiro tasted blood in his mouth. He didn’t stop, the Latino’s moans only spurring him to thrust harder and faster. Soon, he felt himself getting close. He reached down, grasping Lance’s cock and jerking roughly in time with his hectic thrusts.

Soon, Lance was clenching like a vice around him, cock and insides pulsing as he came.Shiro felt it splatter back from the door onto his hand as he rammed home, releasing into Lance’s bruised ass. They stayed still, panting and, in Lance’s case, whimpering happily. Shiro shuddered a bit before slowly pulling out. He used his thumb to plug Lance’s ass while he retrieved the plug. He whispered a small prayer of thanks that it hadn’t hit the grimy floor as he replaced it. Lance let out a shaky laugh, slowly straightening up.

He turned and leaned against the door again as he wiggled back into his shorts., shaking his hip sas the waistband came over them. Shiro whistled appreciatively. “I haven’t had sex like that since, well.. Ever.” Lance grinned before helping Shiro reclothe himself. “Well, I’m glad I could be of service~. Now, how about we get a couple of drinks and schedule a round 2~?” Shiro chuckled at the eager tone in Lance’s voice, draping an arm around his shoulders and leading the caramel beauty back to the bar. “I think that can be arranged.”

When the night was over and he eventually saw Keith again, he would have to thank him for dragging him out of the house at 2 am.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'll post something else.... eventually?


End file.
